This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 90100559, filed on Jan. 1, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical data recording medium, more particularly to an optical data recording medium having a recording layer that contains an inorganic compound body and metal particles dispersed in the inorganic compound body.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,370 discloses an optical data recording medium which is capable of reproduction according to the CD standard and which includes a recording layer of silver oxide or iron nitride on a substrate that is made from a resin material. A dielectric layer of silicon oxide and a metal reflective layer are stacked on the recording layer. The metal oxide or the metal nitride of the recording layer decomposes and releases gas, and the substrate is softened and is formed with recesses as a result of the gas released by the recording layer when irradiated with a laser beam. The recesses in the substrate result in lowering of the reflectivity thereat, thereby providing the optical data recording medium with a reproduction capability according to the CD standard. However, the aforesaid optical data recording medium is disadvantageous in that it requires a metal reflective layer so as to be provided a sufficient reflectivity. The entire disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,370 is incorporated herein by reference.
The object of the present invention is to provide an optical data recording medium that includes a recording layer on a substrate and that dispenses with the aforementioned metal reflective layer of the prior art.
According to the present invention, an optical data recording medium comprises: a light transmittable plastic substrate; and a recording layer formed on the plastic substrate and containing an inorganic compound body and metal particles dispersed in the, inorganic compound body. The inorganic compound body is made from a material selected from a group consisting of a metal oxide and a metal nitride.